The present invention relates to an increased cure late for high vinyl rubbers. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of synergistic combinations of organic peroxides to increase the cure rate as well as the physical properties of high vinyl rubber without an increase in cure temperature or amount of peroxide.
Heretofore, in the field of curing polymers, organic peroxides have been used. This use of peroxides has also been extended into the field of high vinyl (1,2-configuration) rubbers (polybutadiene and copolymers thereof). However, cure rates are generally lower than desirable and hence injection molding and other processes are somewhat limited by the cure rate. Slower cycle time in the production of articles or slower production time in the manufacture of continuous articles such as sheets of course increase the production cost.
Generally, no prior art is known whereby the cure rate of high vinyl rubbers has been increased.